Mistakes and Forever
by broadwaydisney7
Summary: 22 Year old Austin and Ally are now living together. But will one Vanetines Day change everything? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Date and Desserts

**Note: So this is my fist fanfic and I apologize if its bad. Hopefully, you'll enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Ally's POV

I woke up to light streaming in through the window. "Another great day" I thought to myself. I know what you're probably thinking: "wow. Is she always this annoying and cheerful?" Well no, but lately my life has been pretty good. Let me tell you a little bit about myself. My name is Allison Marie Dawson.

I live in an apartment with my boyfriend of almost six years, Austin Monica Moon. Austin and I met back when we were 15 and have been dating since we were 16. We both went to Miami State College **(not sure if that's real but if it is, I don't own.)** along with our other friends, Trish and Dez who are also dating. After College (about a year ago,) we moved into an apartment near where we grew up.

Austin is in the music business so we have money and I work as his songwriter. It's a good life and I've been pretty happy lately. Today is Valentines day and Austin says he has something special planned.

 **Austin's POV:**

I cant want until tonight. I have planned a walk on the beach, a romantic dinner, and a movie night. Ally is going to freak out. I really hope she likes it.

 **Ally's POV:**

I'm about to start getting ready for our date. I showered, put on a strapless knee-length black dress with denim jacket and nude wedges. I curled my hair and applied some makeup. Then I went downstairs to meet Austin. He was wearing a button down collared shirt, jeans, and high top sneakers. Even in fairly casual clothes he still looked hot.

"Ready to go?' Austin said as he linked our arms. "Of course kind sir." I said in a horrible British accent. We walked to Austin's car and got in. He drove for a while and we finally arrived at our destination. It was the beach. Of course.

Austin loves the beach. I used to hate it before I met him but I've grown to love it since Austin does and I love him so much

We get out of the car and walk down to the water hand in hand When we get there, Austin sets out a blanket and we sit there for a while in eachother's arms. It always feels so right when I'm with him. " I love you so much Ally. You know that right?" He says. "Of course I do Austin. And I love you just as much" "Okay. Good." Austin said. We kiss for a while and then decide to go to our next date location.

 **Austin's POV:**

I was taking Ally to a VERY expensive restaurant about a half hour away. I was really hoping that she would like it because it was not cheap.

All throughout dinner we talked about everything. Our future, jobs, money, and anything else. It was nice just sitting down and talking to the love of my life. However, I was really excited to go back to the house because I had a whole scene set up.

When we got back home it was about 10:00. I had lit lots of candles, made some desserts, and picked out a romantic movie to watch. Ally was very excited. She ran right to the food, of course and we cuddled up on the couch. I opened a bottle of champagne and we enjoyed the movie in each other's arms.

A little too much champagne might have been drunk that night. It was fun though. Let's just say that as fun as it was, we were both drunk and just one too many glasses would change hour lives forever.

 **So there is the first chapter! Do you like it, hate it, have suggestions? Please review and let me know. Sorry it was short but this was really just to get the plot set up. See you in chapter 2!**

 **-T**


	2. Parents and Possibilities

**A/N:** **Thank you so much to anyone who followed Mistakes and Forever! It really means a lot to me that people are enjoying my stories. Now, without further ado, here's chapter 2 of Mistakes and Forever!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize**

Chapter 2:

 **Ally's POV:**

 **2 Weeks Later:**

"I think Austin's planning on proposing Trish." I told my BFF. Austin and Dez were over at Trish and Dez's place and we're at my apartment. "I mean, our 6 year anniversary is coming up and he's been acting nervous like ALL of the time." "Well maybe he's just having some problems at work." She replied. "I don't think so, he definitely would have told me since we do work together." "True, I guess" She said.

Suddenly I had the sudden urge to vomit. I ran to the bathroom. "Ally! Where the hell are you going!?" Trish yelled. I threw up and slowly walked back to the living room where Trish was. "Ally, what on earth just happened? That was completely out of nowhere." " I don't know, Trish." I replied. " Wait," she said, "remember how you were telling me about your romantic evening with Austin on Valentines Day?" "Yeah…" I said shakily. I sort of knew where she was going. "You don't think…."

" I have no idea Trish." I said but then I remembered something. "Shit, Trish! I think you might be right. Now that I think about it, I'm over a week late!" I half screamed because at this point, I was freaking out. " Okay well, just calm down. I'm going to run tot the store and get some tests." She replied. "You just stay here and try not to hyperventilate."

Those ten minutes were hard but thankfully Trish was fast. She burst through the door. "I bought like the whole section!" She said. "The lady at the counter gave me this weird look when I gave her 15 pregnancy tests to ring up." Trish recalled trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work.

She gave me 3 of them and we waited. And waited. And waited. Those were definitely the five most terrifying moments of my life. Trish let me hold her hand and I must have squeezed her to death. Finally, the timer went off at 5 minutes. "Ready?" She asked. "Nope." I said. "Okay, on the count of three, lift the tissue covering the stick." Together we counted. "One, two, THREE" I lifted the tissue.

 **Trish's POV** :

I knew it was going to be positive ever since Ally threw up. It was just a BFF type of instinct, you know? I let Ally cry in my arms for a couple of minutes. "Trish, I don't want to tell Austin." She said. "I feel like he's going to be upset and I don't think I would be able to handle that."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him at some point." I replied in my most soothing best friend voice. " Yeah. But I'd rather wait."

 **Ally's POV:**

I couldn't believe that all 15 tests were positive. Every. Fucking. One. How does that happen? I have no idea.

After Trish left, I called the OBGYN to make an appointment. I'm going to go tomorrow (which is Monday) at 10am. I'll tell Austin that I have my yearly checkup. Speaking of Austin, he's pulling into the driveway now. "Hey." I said wearily. If you couldn't tell, I'm horrible at lying. "Hi Als. How was your girls day?" He asked while kissing my cheek "It was nice." I said. I was having lots of trouble holding the secret in. "That's good. I'm going to go in the shower." "Ok."

I was glad that Austin left the room because that gave me more time to think without having to worry about acting suspicious. I have no idea when I'll tell him. Maybe after the doctor tomorrow when I know for sure? No. That's too soon and if he's mad, I won't be able to handle it.

 **Later that night…**

 **Austin's POV:**

Ally's been acting really strange all night but I'm going to ignore. She might be having her lady time.

 **Ally's POV:**

 **The next morning…**

Austin just left for work and I'm getting ready to go to the doctor. When I get there, a pretty blonde lady asks me for my name. "Allison Dawson." I reply. "Right this way." She says and leads me to a small room with a bed, two chairs, and a desk with a computer. "The doctor will be right with you." "Okay thanks." I reply. After waiting for about ten minutes, (I read my book of course) a middle-aged, dark-skinned lady wearing a clean white coat came into the room

"Allison Dawson?" She asks. "That's me" I reply. "I'm Doctor Brown. Before we get started I'm just going to ask you a few questions." She just asked me basic things like my height, weight, and age. Then she took my blood pressure and heart rate. "Okay, everything seems normal." She told me. "Now, you called because you thought you might be pregnant?" " Yes." I replied and told her the whole story from Valentines Day to throwing up, to all of the tests. "Well it does seem like a possibility but I'll run some tests to make sure.

After all of the tests, Dr. Brown came to the conclusion that I was pregnant, which I was expecting. After that, she spread a cold gel all over my stomach to take a sonogram. See my baby on the screen was one of the happiest things I've ever experienced. Right now I'm kind of wishing Austin was here.

"Everything seems to be healthy with the baby." Said Dr. Brown. " Now, if you don't mind my asking, why isn't your boyfriend here? **(She knew about Austin from the story that Ally told her.)** "Well, I haven't exactly told him yet because since this wasn't planned, I'm afraid he'll be upset." "Honey, that happens to a lot of young parents, but if he truly loves you, I'm sure he'll be just as happy as you are."

 **Around 6pm that night:**

I decided that I'm going to tell Austin tonight during dinner. I made pancakes (his favorite) to try and lighten him up. "Ally, what's all this?" He asked. "Oh nothing, just a little something special for the man I love." I said seductively as I kissed him. I was really hoping that this would help. He seemed shocked but also a little excited as he sat down to eat.

 **Austin's POV:**

Ally's still acting really strange but it's also kind of sexy so I'm not complaining. About halfway through the meal, she says, "Austin I need to tell you something." "Yeah what is it?" I said, barely looking up. I didn't much of it. "I'm pregnant." That made me look up.

 **Oooo a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed PLEASE REVIEW! I really want feedback!**

 **-T**


	3. Secrets and Stores

**A/N: I must say, thank you SO MUCH to anyone who reviewed. The feedback gives me motivation to keep writing. So, I think I'm going to try my best (might not ALWAYS happen, I do have a life. Well, sorta) to update twice on weekends and once during the week because of school. Please do not virtually beat me up if I can't do this but I will definitely try my best. The chapter during the week might be a bit shorter than the weekend ones, especially if I have a test or a lot of homework. Now, here's chapter 3 of Mistakes and Forever!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you might recognize**

 **PREVIOUSLY:**

" _Austin I need to tell you something." "Yeah what is it?" I said, barely looking up. I didn't much of it. "I'm pregnant." That made me look up._

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Ally's POV:**

"Austin…" I say as I wave my hand in the air trying to get his attention. After I told him the news, he looked at me and then kind of zoned out. I've been trying to get his attention for a couple of minutes now.

 **Austin's POV:**

After Ally said "I'm pregnant." my mind kind of went blank. It took me a minute to process things because I could honestly say that I didn't expect that at all.

 **Ally's POV:**

"Austin, please tell me what's going on inside your head right now," I pleaded. I could feel the hot tears building up inside, threatening to leak through. He finally looked up and said, "Please, just give me a second hon. I need to think."

At this point, the tears began falling onto my plate, stinging my cheeks. I was terrified that he would be upset or angry. "How long have you known?" Austin asked without making eye contact. "Since yesterday. But I found out that it was definite this morning."

"Why didn't you tell me right away?" He asked, again without looking up. "Look, I'm sorry, I should have. It's just that I was really scarred as to how you would react and I didn't think I would be able to handle it, especially with all of the hormones." I told him, my voice shaking from trying to control the now continuous tears.

"And how, exactly do you think that I would react any differently from how I'm reacting now?" At this point, I couldn't help it I completely lost control over my emotions.

 **Austin's POV:**

I could tell the whole time that Ally was emotionally unstable, but now she was bawling. By now, her attempt to control it was fruitless. In all honesty, I wasn't mad and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt Ally, but I was panicking.

 **Ally's POV:**

Austin looked up at me and I stopped crying. His face was tense and deep in thought. The next thing that he did took me completely by surprise.

He got down on one knee. "Ally, will you marry me?" He asked in a rushed tone. "Austin I-" He continued. "Look, I know it's sudden but clearly I was planning on it anyways because I've been carrying the ring around with me." He was right. In his hand was the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen. It looked expensive too.

" Look," I said, " Its not that I want to marry you, but clearly you where planning on waiting since you "just happened" to propose when I told you about being pregnant. I also think we should deal with one big event in our lives at a time. As in, have a baby, and then get married."

"I guess I see your point," he replied as he stood up. "It's just that I want our baby to grow up in a proper family." "We are a proper family, Austin. Just not through marriage. There's a difference. It's also not like we're kids. We're both legal adults who have the time, money and room to raise a baby."

" Yeah I guess" he said, "I'll just put this somewhere _you_ wont find it until later." "Okay hon, I'll probably find it anyways…" I teased. He just laughed and kissed me.

 **The next day:**

Today, Austin and I are done with work a little early. Since we're both getting pretty excited about the baby, we decided to go to Baby's R Us **(Don't own)** and get baby items.

"Hurry up!" I yelled through the car window. We were leaving Starr Records to go to the store. Austin jogs out, his arms full of paperwork. He put the papers in the back of our 2018 Toyota Camry **(Don't own)**.

"Jeez, I'm coming." He said. Even though he was acting like it was no big deal, I could tell the he was really excited.

 **Austin's POV**

Yes, I was really excited. Of course I was! I was going to the store for the first time to buys items for my unborn son or daughter.

We drove for about ten minutes, the whole time listening and singing to my not-yet released album. I get a special copy while its still being perfected for the public.

When we got to the store, Ally grabbed a cart and we went inside when I realized something: _I hadn't yet told my fans about the baby._ Quickly, I whispered to Ally, "Trust me and don't say anything", grabbed her arm, and pulled her back outside and into the car. She was silent as I drove away until we got back onto the main road.

"What the hell Austin!" She yelled when she saw me relax. "Ally, calm down. I can't believe we didn't realize this before but we never announced your pregnancy. If the press saw us buying baby clothes, word would spread."

"Holy crap, I can't believe we didn't even think about that." She said, calming down. "When we get home the first thing we need to do is announce it, just incase someone saw us there." I told her.

 **Back at home:**

"Okay," I stated, clapping my hands. "So I guess we'll just make a video and upload it to my social media." Yeah, sure." Ally replied. She looked nervous.

"What's wrong Alls?" I asked. She replied, "It's just that, I'm afraid that people might think that I'm ruining your career and called me a slut and things like that"

"Don't worry, I'm sure that they'll all be happy for us and if they aren't, then I will always choose you over my career because I love you." I told her reassuringly. "Thanks Austin. I love you too." She said.

I opened my computer and pressed record. "Okay so, I have some pretty big new for you guys. As most of you know, I live with my girlfriend and songwriter, Ally. Well, the other day, she told me that she's pregnant. We're both very happy and really hope that you guys are too. Please do not hate on Ally. If you're going to be jerks to anyone, do it to me. I love you guys, and have a nice night." I ended the video.

"That was perfect!" Ally said.

 **Ally's POV:**

That night Austin and I really bonded. It was one of the best nights I've ever spent with him. As we were falling asleep I couldn't of felt happier and safer in Austin's arms.

 **A/N: Awwwww! Don't worry there is much more drama and interesting thing to come in the next chapter. Please follow, favorite and REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading! **Virtually blowing you a kiss**

 **~T**


End file.
